


Beyond The Moon

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [12]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2018 #3Prompt: Picking A Star For The Tree





	Beyond The Moon

A journey so far he searched for a star  
When north seemed redundant and the south was recumbent  
His reach had far more need to grasp a Holy relic from long years passed  
The air grew thin he had to win he had to forage for his kin

He’d travelled well beyond the moon in search of glory’s well-tide boon  
A star so bright it passed the test of long passed souls been laid to rest  
A journey so long he made to worry the path back home may not be hurried  
But he’d found the perfect star you see to sit atop their festive tree


End file.
